


Время

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Как быстро летит время! Казалось, это было совсем недавно. Буквально вчера...





	Время

Магнус стоял на свадебной церемонии своего сына Макса. Его взгляд, устремленный на влюбленную пару, был немного грустным. Магнус вспоминал тот день, когда они с Александром сами стали молодоженами. Как семья Лайтвудов, включая родителей его супруга, была счастлива за них. Как все друзья, пришедшие поздравить чету новобрачных, толпились вокруг. Вспоминал своих сыновей, которые были слишком малы, чтобы понимать, почему их отцы такие радостные. 

Как быстро летит время! Казалось, это было совсем недавно. Буквально вчера. А теперь Макс уже совсем взрослый, и он женится. Сыплются поздравления, подарки, улыбки. Красивые украшения, торжественные наряды. Шум бокалов, смех гостей, музыка…   
Сам Магнус поддерживал оживленные беседы и сверкал роскошной улыбкой. Но внутри он был пуст. Ощущал себя мертвым, бесчувственным, черствым. Сохранилась лишь роскошная оболочка и магическая сила. Даже радость за сына не трогала его сердца так, как это было бы раньше. 

Магнус умер много лет назад. Вместе со своим прекрасным Александром. Он зарыл с его прахом в Городе Костей и свою душу. Свое счастье. Свои эмоции. Магнус продолжил жить ради их детей. Но жил ли он на самом деле с тех пор? Нет. Ни единого дня. Ни единой минуты. 

Когда Катарина сообщила, что Александр покинул его, Магнус застыл, не в силах поверить в происходящее. Он обезумел. Обозвал подругу лгуньей и вышвырнул из лофта с помощью заклинания. Магнус заперся внутри, не впуская никого. Он сидел несколько долгих часов, обнимая холодное тело, и просил Алека открыть глаза. Обещал ему небо и звезды, рай и ад, нижний мир и Эдом. Только очнись, Александр, умоляю! Открой глаза! 

И он плакал. Плакал, как никогда в жизни. Он кричал, крушил все вокруг. Он ненавидел этот мир. Ненавидел себя, потому что не мог покончить с собой. Не мог уйти вместе с Алеком. Но еще сильнее он злился на своего нефилима. Ярость прожигала его сердце. И он спрашивал у того, что осталось от его прекрасного Александра: за что? Почему ты так поступил со мной? Но его муж хранил молчание. Вечное, безмятежное молчание, в которое был погружен на веки. Молчание, в котором Магнус не мог к нему присоединиться. Молчание, разлучившее их навсегда. 

На второй день его заточения, Клэри нарисовала руну, нарушая защитное заклинание мага. Магнус потребовал, чтобы они ушли. Убирались к черту, оставив их. Он все еще надеялся, что Алек очнется, хотя и понимал, что обманывает себя. Магнус был не готов признать смерть любимого. И тогда его друзьям пришлось применить силу. Он не впускал их. Не хотел ни есть, ни пить. Не хотел покидать Алека. 

Затем настала пустота. В тот момент, когда Магнус принял смерть своего супруга. Когда смотрел на погребальную церемонию сумеречных охотников. Вместе с осознанием, его боль притуплялась. А вместе с ней и все остальное. В тот миг Магнус Бейн умер. Осталось лишь его тело. В голове билась единственная мысль: «Ради детей!». Он будет существовать до тех пор, пока нужен им. Теперь остался только Макс. Последняя ниточка, которая держит его. Последняя граница, отделяющая Магнуса от той же пустоты, в которой остался его прекрасный Александр


End file.
